The Surgeon of Death and the Snake Warrior
by momofletti
Summary: "Elder Nyon, am I going to die?" Margaret is very sick, and the only way to survive is staying with a certain notorious surgeon. What will she become? Poor Margaret. Rating is upgraded to M so it means there is a sexual scene. Underage kids should stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own One Piece, and since Oda is married, so I think the half of it belongs to Chiaki Inaba, his beautiful and super lucky wife. So, definitely not mine, ok. Don't sue me Oda, you are a lot more richer than me anyway.**

"Elder Nyon! Elder Nyon!" Sweet Pea and Alphelandra is seen running and yelling to the very old lady.

Elder Nyon, who is in the middle of her shopping spree with Daisy and Blue Fan, stops as the two Kuja soldiers approach. "What is it, Sweet Pea, Aphelandra?" she asks. Daisy and Blue Fan stand beside her and eye the two girls curiously.

"It's Margaret!" Alphelandra, who is very tall, approaches first.

"What's about her?" asks Elder Nyon.

"I think she's very ill, Elder Nyon," answers Aphe. "She got home yesterday, from the jungle, and she was very pale and refused to eat. We thought she was just tired and let her went straight to the bed. But I heard her cried at night and she was so strange. She was as pale as ghost and told us that her chest hurt so much it could blow."

Aphelandra and Sweet Pea are also pale as ghosts themselves.

"What?" Elder Nyon shouts. "And then did that happen? How come you didn't come to me right away?" she yelled at the two girls.

"What is it, Elder Nyon? Is it some kind of virus? I'll go get doctor," Blue Fan asks.

"No, no," Elder Nyon stop the girl. "I'll go check her. In the meantime don't tell anyone. I think she just ate bad mushroom or something. Sheeesh, this stupid girl." Elder Nyon goes away with Aphelandra and Sweet Pea to meet Margaret.

Margaret lies in her bed and looks up to the Kuja symbol that is drawn in the bedroom ceiling. Every house in the Amazon Lily Island has a Kuja symbol drawn in every room's ceiling. She feels horrible and sick. Her heart aches so much she bursts into tears again and again since yesterday night. What's wrong with her? It feels like she's goin to die. And the stranger part is she was ok yesterday morning. She went to the jungle to hunt and pick some herbs, and… A strong painful feeling jolts her heart and she cries again.

Margaret tries to close her eyes, the painful feeling won't go away, and she desperately holds her chest, as to prevent it from exploding. "Margaret…" a distinct voice whispers.

Margaret opens her eyes. "E-elder Nyon," she whispers back desperately. "Aghh…" Elder Nyon pats her head.

"What is it Elder Nyon?" Aphelandra and Sweet Pea ask from behind the old lady. "What happens to Margaret?"

"Elder Nyon, am I going to die?" Margaret whispers.

"Yes, you will," Elder Nyon says curtly.

"Whaa? Don't joke around, Elder Nyon!" Sweet Pea yells. "What's wrong with Margaret? I will ask the doctor to come right away!"

"You don't go see any doctor!" Elder Nyon yells back. "Both of you, leave us alone right away. Fetch me Boa Marigold. Ask her to come here right away, but be careful not to make the other suspicious, especially Hebihime. Do you understand?"

"Why?" Aphelandra asks.

"Just do as I say! Go! Quick!" Elder Nyon yells at the two girls. Aphelandra and Sweet Pea instantly rush away from the room.

"Elder Nyon, when will I die?" Margaret asks weakly. "I hurts so much that I will be relieved it ends when I die."

"Who was it you met at the jungle, Margaret?" asks Elder Nyon. "Did you meet Luffy?" she asks.

"No, I didn't meet anyone," Margaret became paler – if that's possible.

"So, it's not Luffy, eh? Good, good." Elder Nyon hums. "Eh? No, no it's bad," Elder Nyon shakes her head rigorously. "Those kids are very stupid!" she yells. "Ok, tell me who was it you met, Margaret. What did he do to you?" Elder Nyon pushes her.

"No, I didn't meet anyone, Elder Nyon. I swear!" Margaret indeed met with someone, and remembering him makes her chest more painful than before.

"Stupid girl! Do you want to die so badly? Tell me right away!" orders Elder Nyon. "You got a virus from that person, and it is dangerous if you don't tell me. You don't have to worry about that person. I will convince Mari to overlook the fact that he entered the land of Kuja. He shall not be punished, I understand that he didn't mean to do any harm." Elder Nyon grabs Margaret's hands and speaks more softly. "You good girl. Now, tell me who was it?"

"I – I don't know who he was. One of the pirates that camp in the beach. Luffy's savior," Margaret answers, she grabs her chest more severely.

"What's he like?" asks Elder Nyon.

"Beautiful," whispers Margaret. "He was the most beautiful person I've ever met, Elder Nyon." She smiles faintly.

"Right, right. But how is his hair? His appearance?"

"He wore a funny hat," answers Margaret.

"Yeah, everyone on that ship is wearing funny hat!" Elder Nyon shouts impatiently. "How was his outfit?"

"He wore a yellow t-shirt with their Jolly Roger symbol in his chest and black arms. And his trousers are light blue with some kind of polkadots." Right, the very own Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law, Elder Nyon sighs. Sheesh, these girls do have a great taste in man, but aren't they unlucky.

"What did he do? Did you talk to him?" Elder Nyon asks.

"No, I was afraid to cause a ruckus, so when I saw him inside the forbiden borders, I kept quite and just watched for him from a tree. He was just picking herbs, so I didn't think he meant to break to rule. I didn't think he noticed me, but it turned out that he did. He looked up at me and smiled. He said that I should get down and speak to him."

"You did that?" asks Elder Nyon.

"No, no. I was so shocked and embarassed and I ran right away.

Elder Nyon sighs. "Alright then. The only thing we can do to save your life is to get you to meet him," she says.

"Eh? Meet him?" Margaret shouts. Her heart races so badly and her body shivers. Just thinking about it makes her feels every possible emotion she cannot even name one by one. She recognizes excitement, fear, confusement, but there are many others she doesn't know, especially the one that makes all her woman parts ache and tingle so severely.

"Yes," answers Elder Nyon. "And depends on how severe your illness is, maybe you must as far as staying with him for sometimes."

Margaret's eyes widens and her face blushes so badly. "Really Elder Nyon? But, wouldn't it make my illness worse?"

"So you don't want to stay with him?" asks Elder Nyon.

"I sure want to," Margaret replies fast.

"Allright then. Well, we can get a baby if we are lucky, anyway," Elder Nyon sighs.

"Baby?" Margaret asks confusedly.

"Nothing," replies Elder Nyon.

**Yaay! First chapter of Law x Margaret pairing fic. I really love this non-canon couple. I think they are super cute together. Please let me know if you like it. Next chapter will contain citrus. Oh how I love citrus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece is not mine. Definitely. If it were mine, I'd be rich, and be too busy spending my money, not wasting my time in the virtual world. **

Boa Marigold, Aphelandra and Sweet Pea come to Margaret's room as Elder Nyon finishes preparing for Margaret's departure. "What is it, Elder Nyon? You told me not to inform my sister about one of Kuja's soldier's well-being." Mari asks straight to the point.

"Yes, princess. I'd like you to help us to keep it a very strict secret from other Kujas. I certainly don't want Hebihime to know, in particular,"

"Non sense," Mari refuses.

"Please hear me out, princess," Elder Nyon says. "And both of you shall accompany Margaret and not eavesdropping us, shan't you?" Elder Nyon glares to Aphelandra and Sweet Pea. The two girls blush and mutter something, but go right to Margaret's room.

"We need to get Margaret to the Pirate's camp right away," says Elder Nyon.

"What? Why?" asks Mari.

"She got the very same virus your sister got from Luffy. If we do not act immediately, when the Pirates depart, she'll surely die," explains Elder Nyon.

"Love? But, how could she get that? We forbade the pirates from entering the Kuja land, and I assume she knew better than came to their camp without permit from sister. Who's she in love with anyway?" Mari seems confused and annoyed with the whole love virus ordeal.

"It is Trafalgar Law. Margaret met him in the jungle while he was picking herbs. I don't think he did mean to break the rules. He was just stocking medicine herbs, I assume."

"And she could get the love virus just from that? Did she talk to him or anything?" Mari seems confused. This virus is surely a very dangerous one. One can actually get it without any meaningful interaction.

"Aah, yes of course Princess. There are soo many types of the virus. I believe the one Margaret got was the "love at the first sight virus"," answers Elder Nyon.

"Frightening," Mari says, shudders a little. Mari thinks for a moment. "So, you want me to help you cover for her absence during her staying there?"

"Yes, from Hebihime in particular. You must realize that Hebihime is so eager meeting Luffy. She'll do anything to get to see him. But, it cannot be done because everyone else wants to meet Luffy also, and she'll set a bad example if she goes to the pirates' camp. I bet she'll be very angry if she knows Margaret's staying. But, truly, I don't see any other way to save Margaret," Elder Nyon explains.

"Very well, then. I guess there's no other way. We must go immediately and secretly. I'll tell everyone that Margaret, Aphelandra, and Sweet Pea are in a special mission inside the jungle. The two girls must stay with you, Elder Nyon, and cannot be seen in the village for a while."

"That will do it," Elder Nyon agrees.

The sea is very blue and calm. Of course, it is the calm belt; Trafalgar Law breathes deeply the air of Amazon Lily's beach. He plays with Luffy's straw hat, lying relaxed; his mind is travelling far far away. He is enjoying the calmness of the island and in the background he can hear his men chattering, louder, getting more and more excited.

"Captain! Captain!" Law sees Sachi runs toward him, shouting very loudly. Damn these brats, I cannot even have a single moment of solitude! Law thinks. He watches as his nakamas are gathering in one certain spot, peeking through the curtain that limits their camp from the entire island. What's going on? Has Straw Hat finally overdone it and bleeding to die? He thinks.

"What is it?" he says calmly.

"The – the women, there are some of them outside the camp. Boy, they are very beautiful. They demanded to see you, Captain," Sachi seems very agitated. Damn, did the girl he met yesterday tell the other about his trespassing?

"Alright," Law stands up and walks toward the Kujas.

"Greeting, Trafalgar Law," Boa Marigold greets as soon as Law approaches the Kujas. There are four of them and the Old Lady who is apparently a former queen. He recognizes that one of them is the girl he met yesterday, but that girl doesn't seem well. Her face is as pale as ghost. Does she feel sorry about telling on him? Or, did they torture her to confess?

"Yes, what is it?" asks Law. Somehow he cannot imagine that these five ladies come here to scold him about his trespassing into their territory. It is more likely that they are here to seek for his help. Maybe the girl is really sick and somehow they think it's because of him.

"We are here to ask for your help," Mari says. The men of Heart Pirates are whispering chants from behind Law; peeking gleefully at the ladies. Well, he cannot blame his men, the ladies are indeed gorgeous. His sole attention however is to the girl he met yesterday. She watches him and he can almost feel her hugging him with her eyes. No kidding, Law scolds himself. It's indeed been quite sometimes since the last time he was with a woman. And what a beautiful girl she is. Not quite yet a woman, no, she is nothing like the Snake Princess, yet more tender and glowing with innocence. Law tries so hard to ignore her attention.

"Of course, my men and I will be glad to help, Princess," Law says sweetly. He can hear his men hissing like poisonous snakes behind him. It is not a common thing that their vicious captain so willingly and sweetly answers to a help plea. Damn them! Pirates or no pirates, it is a gentleman-like to help women in need, Bastards! Law promises heartily to give all of his men a piece of his scalpel.

"Well, I think it is you only that can help us," Mari seems reluctant to continue, and glances to the old lady.

"Yes, yes," the old lady understands her clue. "We would to ask you to take care of one of our soldiers, Margaret here!" she says, pointing to the pale goddess behind her. The referred seems like blushing, but Law cannot really tell because she is very pale. The two women that help her to stand seem not too sure whether it is a good idea to leave their precious friend to the hand of a pirates captain, one of the supernova he is. Law himself can tell that it is not the most brilliant idea in the world.

"Is she sick?" asks Law.

"She is indeed," answers to old lady. "She is extremely sick and in a lot of pain, captain. In fact, if not attended immediately, she will surely lose her life."

In one glance, an extremely talented doctor he is, Law can tell that Margaret – a beautiful name fits perfectly for her – is in no dangerous condition. Yet her pale complexion is a sign that she is not well. But don't they have a doctor in this island?

"I don't think it is a good idea. You'd better ask the doctor in your island to treat her. We don't have a special care room for a girl or something like that. And I don't think she will enjoy herself surrounded by filthy men like my nakamas here," Law says. Well, the only 'sterile' room they got on the ship is his room and operation room. But he cannot put her in one of them, can he? His men's hissing becomes louder.

"That is why we said that you are the only one we need. We need you to take care of her, personally," says the old lady. "You can put her in your room, right? It will be enough to ensure her well-being." The pirates heart's hissing turns to a sync loud voice "Eh?"

"What do you mean?" Law trades carefully. It seems like the Kujas are offering an offering for him, in the form of Margaret – isn't Margaret the flower of passion? – but they may speak a different language and a different culture, and the last thing he needs now is a Shichibukai aiming for his head. That is not funny at all.

"Well, just take care of her. Be nice, examine her health. She is sick after she met you, and we cannot risk whatever it is she got caught another girls," the old lady seems pissed.

"Are you sacrificing her?" asks Law. They will just abandon her to whatever fate she has with the pirates. How cruel they are.

Princess Marigold seems reluctant. "Well, Elder Nyon, I really don't think…"

"Margaret, you can say something about this too," Elder Nyon cuts Mari.

Suddenly the situation becomes dense. Everyone is watching over Margaret, waiting for her to make the decision of her life. Even the Heart Pirates men stay quiet.

"I – I want to stay here, with you, Law-sama," she speaks. "Please help me," she bows her head.

Law's face becomes gloomier than usual. Her dark eyes turn darker. He looks at Margaret and Margaret can feel all of her bones disappear from her body. Her knees become weak and she felt her face hot as blood rushing to her face.

Marigold, Aphelandra, Sweet Pea and Elder Nyon look at Margaret. She acts just the way Hebihime acts in front of Luffy, blushing and all.

"You want to stay here with me?" asks Law. "Until when?" he adds.

"I don't know. Until you tell me to leave," answers Margaret. She looks at Law with the eyes so filled with adoration, love and hope that the most cold-hearted pirates cannot ignore. Law himself almost blushes a little.

"Very well, if you say so then you can stay. Let me take you to your room," Law turns around and signs Margaret to follow him.

"You mean your room, right?" she asks. Suddenly she doesn't seem ill or sick at all. She jumps and follow Law gleefully, stops for a moment to wave happily to her dumbfounded companions. The heart pirate men are just as dumfounded. All of the others follow the strange couple with their eyes.

**No citrus, eh? Well, not just yet, not just yet. But you did get the feeling it's coming, no? Yes, yes, in the next chapter. Citrusy Law x Margaret, don't we just love it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece whatsoever. Be ready for sum of Law x Margaret Citrus. You've been warned.**

Law looks at the strange girl who is now sitting comfortably on his bed. She seems a little sheepish and nervous, but she stays calm. The girl is looking through the glass window of the submarine, the proud ship of Heart Pirates.

"Are you drunk?" Law asks.

"Excuse me?" Margaret seems surprised. It is as if she didn't even realize Law is there. In fact, Margaret is completely aware about her handsome companion. She is so aware that it seems her surrounding is nothing more than a blurry scene in a picture. Law's own presence is so overwhelming that she has to find another way to divert her attention.

"Forget it," Law says. From his vast experience with women he knows that there's no way to actually understand about how they think. For Law women seem never think, they just do whatever they feel like, just like the passion flower who's humming happily on his bed (yes, Margaret is the flower of passion –au). Law examines her for a moment, and he finds that she is no longer pale and lethargic like when she appeared before. What is with this girl?

"Please lie down on the bed," Law decides it is best to examine her properly. He knows that there are some illnesses that come from environmental causes. Maybe there is something in the village that actually makes the girl sick. When she's no longer exposed to the cause, her body gains confidence and hides the symptoms.

"Ye-yes," Margaret obeys nervously. Law prepares his usual stethoscope and sterile gloves and walks casually – at least as casual as his nervous nerves allow – to the beautiful girl who's lying so obediently on his bed.

Margaret cannot see Law's face very well because the golden ray of sun shines behind his head, she closes her eyes, not wanting to lose the moment when for the first time a man touches her. Well, technically she did touch Luffy, but it was not the same tingling and burning sensation as she feels right now.

Law's hand nonchalantly touches Margaret's bare stomach to examine whether her digestion system is troubled. Margaret involuntarily let out a moan as the touch is so intense for her virgin skin. Law, still confused a man he is, still can tell that the moan is NOT a sound of pain.

He tries hard to ignore the fact that a girl is trembling happily under his touch. Even the stupidest man can tell that virgin is more sensitive and for a girl who hasn't been touched by a man for her entire life, a woman at her age is the most vulnerable to feel lust. She maybe doesn't even know what the feeling is.

Law looks at Margaret's face and finds her looking at him with the lustiest eyes he ever sees. Margaret's body trembling so bad and she pants, almost like breathless. Her face is so red and her legs shiver. She puts her hand on her chest as if she tries to stop her body from exploding.

She is the most beautiful and tempting things Law ever encounters in his short life. He glares at Margaret, his face is gloom like an Angel of Death.

"What do you feel?" he asks. Law's hand is still on Margaret's stomach.

"I-I don't know," she barely whispers.

"Does it hurt?" Law push Margaret's stomach a little.

"No," she answers, gasping.

He proceeds by examining Margaret's throat (nothing unusual). He wears his stethoscope and puts it on Margaret's chest. Law can hear how hectic Margaret's heart beats. He ignores it, perfectly sure that it is because of her closeness to a man. What handful these ladies are, he sighs.

"Miss, I am perfectly sure that you are fine. Actually, what kind of symptoms did you have before?" Law asks Margaret after examining her thoroughly.

"I couldn't eat or sleep, my heart beat very fast, and my chest hurt. It hurt so much I think it might explode," Margaret says. She has sat up and now comfortably sitting on Law's king-sized bed.

Law scribbles a recipe for vitamins while Margaret observes him intensely. "Some are symptoms for heart disease. But I didn't find evidence that you've been infected with such disease," he says, still scribbling. "Maybe you're just tired. You feel okay now, don't you?"

"Yes. It weird though," Margaret wonders. "My heart seems beating faster, but I no longer feel pain in my chest. Yet my stomach begins to feel weird, like a thousand butterflies are inside it," Margaret softly strokes her stomach. "Elder Nyon said that I have the same disease that Hebihime once got," she informs.

Law stops writing and stares at the girl. The Snake Princess once got such disease? He thinks. His doctor curiosity is intrigued. "Really?" he asks.

"Yeah. But she said what I caught is a different variation of it. She said it was a love disease. Mine is 'love at the first sight disease'," she says.

Law's head blurs. Is he mistaken to consider that this girl has just confessed to him? He ponders and stares even more intensely to Margaret. He considers many aspects of the Amazon Lily's girls. Even for someone who travels a lot and has a lot of interactions with men, the Snake Princess seems to be very aloof from the way of life of common people.

Law learns that Straw hat was the first man the Amazon Lily's residents ever encountered. That makes him and his crews the second. It is understandable that these girls are very sensitive towards men, particularly his kind of men, handsome and super sexy.

"There's no such disease," Law says, chuckles. Margaret watches in awe his laughing posture. He is very attractive. Now Margaret can understand why Hebihime cannot stand being in the same room as Luffy without fainting, her heart thumps crazily just by looking this sole person.

"Really?" she asks.

"No. You see, for you - virgin - sexual stimulation can happen without actual contact. It creates similar syndromes as heart disease. Elevated heart rate, dizziness, stomach ache. But it is not love. Love is a strong word for it," Law explains.

"So, what is it called?" Margaret responds.

Law shrugs, answering "As a doctor, I prefer to call it a chemistry reaction of human body. As a man, lust."

Margaret ponders. So the disease actually has more names, but she prefers to call it love. "Does it only happen to virgins?" she asks.

"No. Not necessarily so," Law answers. Her innocent and purity amazes him to no end.

"Can it spread?" she asks again.

"Maybe," Law replies.

Margaret stands up from the bed and walks towards him. "So, it can happen to you, too?" she questions.

"Of course," he replies.

"For example, if I touch you like this, can you share the pain I feel?" she asks. She touches Law jaw line with her fingers. It surprises the hell out the Death Doctor.

Both of them are now standing, facing each other. Their height difference makes Margaret has to looks up to see Law's face. That also gives Law the best scene of her lips, so full and sexy. He unintentionally licks his lips. His gaze travels down her neck, to the beauty of her collar bone, her white and soft skin, and her perfect bossom.

"I felt so much in pain now," she continues caressing Law's jaw line. Law stays silent, motionless as if he's bewitched. "My heart felt like it would explodes, and I feel weird things happen in my body, Law-sama."

She stared into Law's eyes and whisper, "Please end my misery."

"What do you want me to do?" asks Law. He almost can't recognize his own voice as it filled with lust. He struggle hard to keep his hand beside his own body.

"I don't know," Margaret answers. "Can I just stay close to you?" she asks. "It is still weird, but I think the pain has subdued a little."

"Because of me?" Law asks. "Are you confessing to me, Margaret?"

"Confessing?" Margaret seems lost.

"Yeah. They call it confessing when someone tell other that he/she is in love with that other person," Law explains.

Margaret contemplates. "Yes, I guess that is what I'm doing," she says finally.

**Well, well, well. Not steamy enough? Not citrusy enough? Not just yet, consider it a teaser. See you in the next chapter, folks. Keep reviewing, will you? It'll be blast. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own One Piece whatsoever. Be ready for sum of Law x Margaret Citrus. You've been warned.**

Why is he staring at me like that? Margaret feels uncomfortable. Does he hate me? He seems to be in a big pain and trouble. Law's face is very gloomy in her eyes. Margaret's chest began to ache again. The thought that Law hates her makes her heart unbearably painful.

Law realizes that Margaret's face becomes gloom and she holds her chest as if in pain. "A-are you alright?" he asks worried.

Margaret is surprised by the sudden attention. She looks at Law's face and finds that he actually worries. The ache in her heart slowly subsides.

She nods. Law turns his back and walks to his desk. "Listen, what you feel is not something called 'love'," he says.

"Really?" Margaret hesitates.

"It is not that complex. It is only lust," he explains.

"Is it curable?" she asks.

"Most of the time it will go even when not treated," Law says. "So, you see, you are not in danger. You can safely go back to your house." Law gives his best smile.

Margaret face feels very hot and she blushes so badly by watching his smile. "I don't want to," she whispers.

"What is it?" asks Law.

"I said I didn't want to," Margaret faces Law, still blushing uncontrolled. "When I thought about not seeing you my heart ached again," she admits. "Please let me stay. If you can treat my disease, please treat it. Even if you say it will go away even when not treated, I am scared."

Law is taken aback, blushes. Margaret basically begged him to have sex with her, for that is the only way to treat a 'disease' of lust. But Law is sober and realizes fully that the girl doesn't know what she asked from him.

It will be so easy, the treacherous voice inside his head speaks. You just have to make her feel so good. You definitely can do it. Just imagine, that girl is just like a juicy apple. Take a look at her perfect skin and her magnificent body. It is also been so long for you, eh? It's been TOO long.

"Stupid girl!" Law shouted. "You don't even know what you want me to do." Law is very pissed. For a moment there he nearly do an unforgivable thing. Had he done it, his head surely be the target of the Kuja pirates.

"You can't?" Margaret asks. So she will die eventually. Although Law said that it will go away without treatment, Margaret knows that she will die if she leaves now.

"It's not that I can't," Law says harshly. To be questioned about his medical competence is out of question. "The process is very dangerous and painful," he says. "Especially for a little girl like you," he added curtly. Little girl? Which part of her is little girl? The nasty voice surfaces. Look at those... "The point is, it is best to leave it like that. It will go away, trust me."

"Could it be that... I'm bothersome?" Margaret asks. "It's just that... Elder Nyon insisted that I will definitely die if you do not treat me." She will definitely die if he isn't around. Her face turns pale.

"No, it's not that," Law hates himself for making Margaret upset. "Tell you what, just stay if you wish," he decides to let her stay for awhile. It's not like he cannot control himself. He is sure that a man of his calibre, who can manage a handful lot of powerful nakamas, can handle such petty thing as lust for a girl.

Margaret face brightens as if a thousand candles are lit inside her. Law curses all the gods and especially the old lady who brought her to him. For once in his life Law becomes unsure whether he will be able to restrain himself.

"Law-sama," Margaret calls out to Law. Law is a little surprised, he thought that she would already be asleep when he returns to their chamber. THEIR chamber? It is NOT their chamber. It is HIS, she is just a temporary undesired resident. Yeah right, undesired, the evil voice surfaces.

The chamber is black pitch dark. Law throws his sword to the sofa and walks to his desk. "Yeah," he answers.

"It is late already," she informs.

"Right," Law answers curtly. "You should sleep," he adds. Law turns on his desk lamp. A little bit of light is enough to enable him to see her. Her skin is gleaming like a white snake. Her light brown hair, her child-like face, her beautiful breasts and her small waist. Law is smitten.

"I can't sleep," she says, stroking her snake pet.

Law tries to ignore her and start to study his crew and Luffy's medical records. "I see," Law responds. He hates himself because he imagine her sitting obediently inside a dark chamber all by herself.

Margaret just sits still, watching him work. "Did you eat well?" Law decides to make small talk as he realizes that Margaret determines to stay awake.

"Um hm," she answers. "I waited for you," she continues. She gets down from the bed and walks to Law. Margaret's snake hisses and escape through the window.

Margaret approaches Law and stops just right besides him. She touches the back of Law's neck gently.

Law reflexedly catches Margaret's hand. He feels like his skin is burnt right where she touched it.

"What's this all about?" Law stands up and twists Margaret's hands behind her back. She let's out a painful shriek.

"I-I'm sorry," she says. "I don't mean any harm."

"What's your purpose?" Law interrogates her.

"Elder Nyon told me to make you feel good," she explains.

"What?" Law shouts, this girls surprises him to no end. He let's Margaret go. "What was it that she told you?"

"She told me to do this." Margaret tiptoed and kiss Law in the cheek.

"S-stupid!" Law shouts and steps back. This girl is definitely crazy.

"Did I do wrong?" Margaret seems very dissapointed. She is scared and confused. Lady Nyon said that it will help decreasing her pain. It is, but Law-sama seems to hate it very much.

Margaret steps back and casts down her eyes. She has made Law-sama angry. She is very sad.

Law observes the girl. Her blushing cheeks and her timid behavior are very tempting. Yet Law doesn't feel like taking advantage from her. It will be very wrong, the reasonable voice argues. What? You are not a saint? For god's sake, you are a pirate.

Law clears his throath. "Why did you do that?" He asks.

"To help relieving my pain," Margaret answers. "It is working well, Law-sama. Just by looking at you and touch you, I feel much better," she adds.

Law ponders. "Could it be, by any chance, you are having a difficulty to sleep?" Law asks.

"Yes, I cannot sleep. Not before I see you," she says. "Do you hate it? Being touched by me?" A painful look in her eyes hits Law so hard. He feels like the air around him becomes thinner.

"No," Law cannot recognize his own voice. It is husky and harsh, filled with lust and his own agony. In fact, he loves it. The small touch, the fact that Margaret wants him so bad that it makes her ill.

Margaret smiles so brightly. "Then, I-" she touches Law's face and stroking his jaw bone with her slender finger. "Oh," she gasps. Law stays still, the electricity sparks between them. He feels his raging boner just from that kind of touch.

You like her that much, huh? The voice resurfaces. No, the rational part of him defend. It's just that it's been too long, he thinks. Well, show her, says the voice. Show her how good it feels. How good you feel.

Law hand moves involuntarily. Margaret is still stroking his face with such carefulness, as if she's afraid to break him or something. He touches her cheek and she let out the most sensual gasp.

"Oh," she moans softly. Her eyes meet his. For a moment there the time stops for both of them.

Law reach Margaret's hand and put it down. "I need to touch you," she weakly protests. Law put a finger in her soft lips. "Shh, let me," he says.

Law pick Margaret's chin and bows down, slowly putting his lips in hers. He is careful enough not to touch other parts of her body.

Margaret shivers so badly. She feels her knee weakens as if her whole body is melting. A tear escapes her eyes.

"Why do you cry?" Law stops.

"It is so beautiful," Margaret speaks. "Please don't stop, Law-sama," she pleads. It feels like a gasoline is added to Law's already burning desire.

Law smiles smugly. He needs to control himself. Margaret is obviously a virgin, and he doesn't want to rush. He wants to make it special for her. He needs her to remember him that way.

Law holds Margaret's waist casually. "Tell me when you're uncomfortable," he whispers in her ears, still maintaining the restriction of their body contact.

Margaret sheepishly nods. She slowly circles her hand to Law's neck. They are now in a dancing position. The night is so calm, belom the rock they can hear the sound of waves that hit the corals.

Law slowly reaches Margaret's bare back, stroking it lightly. Margaret moans and writhes, her body begging for more. She gasps and frustratedly hugs him. "Oh, ahh," she shamelessly moans.

Margaret right hand roams Law hard chest. Law pushes himself to stay calm contrary to his nearly crazy mind. He continues to caresses Margaret's back, slowly moving down along her backbone and grabs her but.

Margaret gasps in ecstassy. She pushes her body againsts Law's, harder. Right now she is like glued to Law's body. She brushes her body up and down, feeling the tingling sensation when her nipples brush Law's chest. Margaret feels her nipples hardens, and so does Law.

The sensation of her rubbing her body to him sends Law to a neurotic experience. His hands begins shaking as he squeezes Margaret's but. He wants to ravage her right there. Making her his, having his way with her.

Yet Law slowly pushes her, creating space between them. Margaret opens her eyes, disturbed by the sudden separation. Law sees her eyes, the lustiest he's ever seen. Margaret's cheeks are red from the heat they created.

Law hugs her again, kissing her slowly. But Margaret's hunger has posseses her. She answers the kiss passionately. She is obviously inexperienced, yet she is a fast learner. Her instinct has told her what to do.

Margaret grabs Law's but and squeezes it. Law skillfully open Margaret's bra hook. He tosses them away and grabs both Margaret's hand with his left hand. Law pushes her to a chair. He ties both of Margaret's hands behind her back. "Sit!" He orders.

Law slip his right knee between Margaret's leg and freely kisses her neck. Margaret gasps and calls his name repeatedly. "Please, Law-sama, please," she desperately begs.

Law stands up, smirking smugly. "This is a punishment," he speaks, "for trying to dominate the game. Now you will do as I tell you." Margaret nods.

Law continues his neck kissing, he purposely brushes Margaret's bare nipples, just a little bit, not enough to please her, but enough to show her how it will feel when he does. Margaret arches her back, begging for Law to touch her hard and swollen nipples.

Law cups Margaret's breasts, still kissing her bare shoulder. He uses his thumbs to stroke her nipples. Margaret crazily twists and moans below him. She brushes her woman part to Law's knee. Law mercilessly moves her knee. Margaret frustratedly huffs.

"Oh, Law-sama, what is it?" She asks.

Law doesn't answer, he kneels down, facing Margaret. He tears Margaret's shorts, leaving her completely nude.

Law strokes Margaret's labia major, it is already wet and warm. Law opens Margaret's vagina's labia major with his thumb and middle finger and let his pointing finger stroking her clit.

"Look at me!" He orders when he sees Margaret closes her eyes. Margaret opens her eyes. Watching Law's handsome face makes her overwhelmed and multiply the sensation hundreds of times.

Margaret moans and twists as Law continues pleasuring her. Law stops abruptly as she's nearing her climax.

Margaret's cries out. She feels so frustrated. Law laughs mercilessly. He bows down and licks Margaret's clitoris. Margaret's moaning becomes wilder. Never in her life she feels that close to heaven.

Law tongue dances, pushing Margaret to the edge of insanity. He opens up her vagina and search for the spot, the 'bean seed'. As a doctor, Law's knowledge on human body is superb.

Margaret's breath becomes heavier. She can feel her mind slowly drifting away. All good things in life seems to to be on her grasp. Margaret takes one last breath as she feels the first orgasm in her life. Her vagina wall clenches as she feels something like a rush of happiness flows from her central to all parts of her body. Her head explodes as endorphines fill her brain.

Law stands up and examines how Margaret accepts her first orgasm. He smiles watching her naked body squirms in pleasure. Dillated pupil, panting and squirming, mission accomplished, Law smiles satisfied.

"Law-sama..." Margaret tries to speak.

"Get to bed and sleep," Law throws one of his robe to Margaret. He gets to the bed and closes his eyes.

Margaret puts on the robe and climbs to the bed. She snuggles beside Law. "I can make you feel good too?" She asks.

"Just get some sleep. You barely get any sleep, right?" Law holds Margaret dearly in his arms. Margaret nods slowly. Not too long after she has gotten into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Law lies beside her, a little sexually frustrated, but smiles as he watches his precious little white snake asleep.

**Uh-oh. How do you like it, hmm? Hate to leave your man unsatisfied? Stay tune. Next chapter will be the last part. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Not getting any profit from this, I swear.**

"Hey, snake girl, can you come and help us preparing dinner?" Sachi cheerfully calls Margaret.

It's been three days since her coming to the Heart Pirate's camp. They are three wonderful days for Margaret since everynight Law treated her to a mind-boggling oral sex. It was crazily addictive, and Margaret has absolutely nothing to protest, but she feels lonely because she thinks Law should get the same pleasure as she does. But Law always told her to sleep well and never demanded her to do anything that could please him.

Margaret smiles and nods to Sachi. She thinks that she can at least prepare a great dinner for Law.

Margaret chit-chats with Sachi and Penguin while they cook, and not long Beppo and all the members of Heart Pirates are all over her. "You smells so nice," Beppo sniffs her.

"Hey, don't be rude to the misstress!" Sachi shouts, hitting the bear.

"Mistress?" Margaret asks curiously. "What does it mean?"

"Mistress is a woman that is owned by a powerful man. That is you. You are our captain's woman," Beppo explains. "You are a lucky woman if I may say."

"I am not owned," Margaret protests.

"What? You are so ungrateful. If you are not the captain mistress, than why are you here? You'd better head back to your village," Beppo angrily responds.

"Alright, alright," Margaret concedes. She doesn't want to make the Heart pirates crews to hate her. Well, technically Law does own her, her body cannot deny it. "Shall I make a great dinner for him, then," she smiles to Beppo.

"Che," the bear responds. "Dinner can be prepared by our chef. I bet you don't have the qualified skill to prepare dinner for captain. Your job as a mistress is to tend for his sexual needs," he says. Sachi hits him so hard that he collapses.

"That is uncalled for!" Margaret shouts.

"What is going on?" Law appears. "It is very noisy. What are you doing here?" He accuses Margaret.

"I'm sorry captain. I asked the snake girl to help with the dinner, " Sachi explains.

"Her name is Margaret," Law tells his crews. "You don't have to work here," Law addresses Margaret.

"I-it's ok," Margaret blushes. "I don't feel forced. I like work," she answers.

"Hmm," Law grabs Margaret's hands and caresses them. "I don't like your hands to become rough."

"Th-they're already rough," Margaret blushes even deeper. Law's crews fell silent witnessing their captain flirting with Margaret.

"Alright, if you like it, then I won't stop you," Law pulls back his hands mercilessly. Margaret feels disappointed from the loss of touch. "See you tonight," he says, leaving.

For a moment Margaret and the Heart Pirates crews just stand, each and everyone of them - except the fainting Beppo - blushes deeply, imagining the meaning of Law's final words.

"I-is there anything I can peel or clean, please." Margaret is the first to get back to the earth.

Sachi hands her a tray filled with food. "You can give them to Luffy," he says.

"Alright," Margaret hurriedly gets out from the kitchen.

"Where do you take the food?" Law voice surprises Margaret. He is surprisingly still standing beside the kitchen door.

"Oh, Law-sama, you surprises me," she blushes again. What on earth happens to me, Margaret mentally curses herself.

"To Luffy," she answers.

Law walks towards her and takes the tray from her hand. "I'll do it. Don't go near Luffy," he says. Law unexpectedly blushes after saying that. He leaves Margaret, taking the tray with him.

Margaret stand there, confused and frustrated. Everytime I see him, the only thing I can think of is how he makes me feel so good, and I want it more and more, she thinks. But I also feel lonely because I am the only one taking. I want Law-sama also feel the way I feel. How can I do that?

"Law-sama, do you want to sleep right now?" Margaret asks Law - who is still busy in his desk.

"Not yet, are you sleepy already?" He asks teasingly.

"No," Margaret walks to Law's desk.

"Where's your snake pet?" Law asks her.

"He is with your crews," Margaret answers. "They feed him well," she adds. Law just nods.

"Law-sama, do you think of me as your mistress?" Margaret asks.

Law laughs. "Silly girl, where did you learn the word. Do you even know what you're saying?"

Margaret sulks. "Law-sama, I am not a child," she protests. "Stop treating me like a child."

Law stops working and looks at her. "What's with the sulking? I will never treat a little girl the way I treat you," he says, grinning.

Margaret blushes. "Law-sama, I think I really fall in love with you," she says. "What should I do if you leave?" She says. She knows that he will eventually leave, there is no way that he will stay with her or take her with him. For Margaret, a man like Law is unreachable, she know it. But it still pains her to imagine their departure. "You'll be leaving soon, right?

"Yes, we will leave tommorrow," Law says. "What is it, Margaret? I thought you have known that it is not love. It's just lust, my dear."

"So why do I even in deeper pain to imagine you leave?" Margaret asks. "I know I will never see you again."

"Don't be silly. You are not that kind of girl," Law hushes her.

"Of course not. I know that your leaving is inevitable. I have come to peace with that. But, Law-sama, I feel that I must at least show you how much I love you. Do you think that is so wrong? Do you refuse to take my feeling?" Margaret pleas, kneeling in front of Law, who's sitting in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Law speaks. Margaret slowly reaches Law's thights, caresses him. "Please let me be your mistress tonight," she speaks softly, her eyes filled so much with love and desire. Filled with promise, promise that she will yield him everything he wants.

Law suddenly feels harder to breath. "What can you give me? What do you offer?" He asks.

"Anything you desire, Law-sama. I will do anything to order me to," Margaret answers.

"Alright then, show me," Law asks.

Margaret slowly reaches his trouser's zip while one of her hands caressing steadily Law's thigh.

Law stays still, curious as what will she do. Margaret slowly stands up. She touches Law's lips with her thumb and leans on to kiss him.

Law pulls her waist roughly, forcing her to sit on his lap. His raging boner is unbelievably discomforting. "Oh," Margaret hisses as their bodies collide. She tries to balance herself on top of Law's thigh.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Law responds. His eyes half-shut.

"Nothing," Margaret answers. "It's just that... You are so hard. Your thigh and your chest are hard as rock." She responds while slowly caressing Law's chest.

Margaret's amazement and her naïve answer makes Law growls in excitement. Never in his life a woman can make him this near to lose his rationale. Law fights the urge to push Margaret on the bed and show her that his thighs and chest are not the only parts of his body that are hard.

Despite he lifts Margaret's chin and their eyes meet. "Really?" He says. "Well, you, on the contrary, my dear princess, are very soft," he whispers.

Law kisses Margaret, lightly at first. But then her respons makes him wild. He can sense Margaret's inexperience, her lips are shy and a little hesitate. But, boy, isn't she a good leaner.

Law breaks their kiss. He is on the very edge of losing his mind, losing control for the first time over a simple virgin like Margaret. But she is definitely not simple. She is really beautiful, strong, and perfect. She loves him enough to give all she can, with a deep understanding of his nature. If it is her... Law breaks off his thinking train when he realize what Margaret is doing.

The girl is now kneeling in front of him, opening his trousers' zip and touches his already erect manhood. Margaret purrs satisfied finding that Law doesn't wear any underwear.

"It is glorious, Law-sama," she says, looking up to Law.

"What is?" Law smugly smirks.

"Your golden balls," she answers. "Can you casts them off and let me see closely?" She asks.

Law laughs. The way she never ceases to amaze him makes him really likes her. "No," Law answers. "But you can play with them," he adds. Law then stands up and pulls down his trousers. He also opens his t-shirt.

"Oh," Margaret is shocked on how her own body responds to the view. Law is not the first man she has ever seen naked. Hell, she bathes Luffy when he was passing out from the mushroom. But looking at Law gives her tingling feeling all over her body. It feels like she wants to ravish him using her body. She wonders if it will feel good to use the strange object between Law's thigh to tickle her woman part.

"Come, play with them" Law sits back comfortly in his chair.

Margaret obediently reaches Law's balls. She is however getting more interested on his penis. "What is it?" She asks, grabing his big penis with both hands. Law's eyes closes spontaneously from the intimate touch.

"It is a very dangerous object called penis," he says. "It is so dangerous that you mustn't play with other men's penis except mine. Do you understand me?" He adds. What the fuck is he saying? He cannot restrain her. He's got nothing to offer her, so why the hell he's trying to own her? He is a pirate, not a jackass woman slaver.

"Nevermind," he adds unwillingly.

"I won't," answers Margaret solemnly, slightly bows as to avoid his eyes.

"Huh?" Law asks.

"I won't do any of this to other men, other than you," she explains.

"Don't make a promise you cannot keep," Law laughs half-heartedly.

"I'm not making promise I cannot keep," Margaret speaks stubbornly. Their eyes meet and Law sees undisputable resolve.

"Fine, then," he answers.

Margaret slowly moves her hands up and down Law's manhood.

"Suck it!" Law orders.

She obediently licks the top of it. Law growls as pleasure spreads all over his body. Margaret closes her eyes and tries to put the entire thing into her mouth. Law finds it very difficult to keep his head straight. It is indeed been so long, he thinks.

Law is barely able to hold himself any longer. He is on the brink of losing it. He greets his teeth in a desperate movement to hold his ejaculation.

Law closes his eyes as the sight of Margaret sucking his manhood with an innocent face is too much to handle. Her ample bossoms bounce rythmically while her head moves. She growls and moans as if his dick is the tastiest thing she's ever sucked.

Law stops Margaret's movement by grabbing her hair and pulling it roughly. "Enough," he says curtly. He wants to come inside her, even though the image of her face bathing in his semen is also tempting.

Margaret abruptly stops. She looks up to Law with a face full of lust. "Was it bad?" She says naively, afraid of dissapointing him. Her genuine gesture makes his heart skips a beat.

"It was decent," Law says, grinning teasingly. Hell, it was the best felatio ever.

Law lifts Margaret easily bridal style. "Oh," Margaret blushes. Her face is bright red, and she snuggles into Law's neck. "You smells so good," she says, exhaling greedy his manly scent.

"You also smells good," Law kisses Margaret's head affectionately.

Law puts down Margaret on his bed and slowly caresses her. "I want to make you feel good," Margaret squirms hesitantly below Law's skillful touch.

"You will," he says. "And it will be good for you, too."

"I love you, Law-sama," Margaret says. A simple sentence, but as Law captures her eyes, he realize that there is much deeper meaning. A promise that she will always and only be his. Something so solemn and pure, as if her promise is not only meant for him but also the universe.

"Would you be my wife?" Law asks. He is surprised by his own word. There is no way there will be anything good comes from a marriage with a man like him. He will always be absent, he will never be there for her.

"I am yours, Law-sama. I won't, can't be other's. I am yours," she says. "I promise to Gods to be yours only, always."

"I am yours too," he says. There is no need of official ceremony since both of them have already promise each other to be only one another's.

Law kisses Margaret again. He opens Margaret's bras and pants. She is now naked just like him. They hug and both electrified with the first full contact.

Margaret lies below Law. "I guess it will hurt you a little," Law says.

Margaret nods. Law checks her entrance, already wet and hot. He slips his manhood inside and both of them gasp from the pleasure. Margaret gasps in agony as Law tears her virginity.

Law kisses her as to absorb her pain. He started to move slowly on top of her, enjoying fully their togetherness. Margaret's hip moves faster, allowing Law to add his speed. Law nibbles her ears, while Margaret moans. He stops abruptly as his release is nearing. He pulls Margaret and makes her bent and Law comes to her doggy style. Law's hands roam Margaret's breasts and he whispers sexy words from behind her.

Margaret feels the pleasure is coming, greater and bigger than ever. She screams his name as her vagina wall clenches like crazy surrounding Law's penis. Law releases his seed deep inside her womb. His eyes closed from the sensation.

Both of them collapse to the bed. Margaret cuddles beside Law. She doesn't say anything but Law understand.

"I will be back for you when I achieve my goal," Law says. "I promise."

She nods. "Please do, Law-sama."

And somewhen in the future he really does, because Law doesn't make promise that he can't keep.

**Oh, gosh. I am so sorry that the ending is not as powerful as the beginning (maybe). Nevertheles, that's all folks! Reviews are still very much hoped and appreciated. **


End file.
